A Place Of Where She Must Be
by Faith-Punk06
Summary: Aubrey and co characters from Atwater-Rhodes book appearance. Faith and her brother Kris place a role in the Profit. Faith is the Key. R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
H  
  
er long raven black hair blended into the shadow she hid in. Eyes the colour of sea blue that could seduce anyone into her grasp. Mary was her name human name before they changed her. But as they put it, it was faith that brought her to them.  
  
Faith... She frowned. That's my name now.  
  
Faith was different from everyone in her kind. She had other blood running through her. And it was because of this blood that led her to where she was now.  
  
Faith smiled slightly as her victim appeared before her. Come to the alleyway. Her voice echoed into the victim's mind. Come to me.  
  
Her victim had a blank stare on his face as he went to her.  
  
Sleep. She whispered as the victim approached her.  
  
He closed his eyes and collapsed in her arms. Faith brought her mouth to his throat and began to feed.  
  
The rich blood filled her mouth. Faith soon pulled away and dropped the man onto the ground, scarcely breathing, but still enough blood in him to live.  
  
Faith reached into his mind and erased the memory of how he got there away then placed false reasons why.  
  
"You got mugged." Faith muttered into his ear, then pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Faith took all of the cash and threw the wallet in his lap, then left.  
  


* * *

  
Kris paced in his room at the local bar, Los Noaches. Where is she? Kris frowned.  
  
Just as he was calling her, Faith appeared in the room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kris sighed with frustration.  
  
"Feeding." Faith casually said, then sat down on his bed.  
  
"Stand up Faith. Aubrey is coming." Kris glared at Faith.  
  
"Let him come. Aubrey is not the master of me." Faith laughed slightly.  
  
"Says who?" Aubrey appeared behind Kris.  
  
Kris moved away as fast as he could.  
  
"Say I." Faith stood up, "I'm sick of living in your shadow Aubrey. You may have changed me, but you can't command me."  
  
Aubrey snickered, "Very lippy aren't we?" He moved toward Faith, but she stood her ground. Aubrey caught her chin with his hand and pulled her head to face him, "Listen you wretch. You may have witch blood in you, but I do own you, unless you want to face the world disowned and have your ex-clan kill you. Do you want that?"  
  
Faith, now staring wide-eyed at Aubrey shook her head, "No Aubrey." She sneered.  
  
Aubrey smiled and pulled out his silver knife and slowly cut Faith's shoulder bone. Faith screamed out in pain.  
  
Aubrey pulled away and replaced the knife in his leather jacket, "Now don't you ever lip of to me again. Got it Faith?"  
  
Faith glared at Aubrey, and he left the room. She collapsed on the bed and held her hand to her wound. Kris came running over to her.  
  
"Let me see it." Kris muttered and pulled away Faith's hand, "Damn it Faith, you had to lip off to him. Didn't you? I'm calling for Jesika."  
  
"Don't Kris. Aubrey's right. I can leave if I want to and I am going too." Faith stood up and went to the only dresser in the room.  
  
"You can't go out there alone Fay. I won't let you. I'm going to come with you." Kris looked at Faith.  
  
She made a small smile. Thanks Kris.  
  
The two began to pack what little they had in the schoolbook bags they owned. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
I  
  
hope that we can get an excuse for being late to our first hours." Faith muttered as she fiddles with her locker combo once more. She smiled as she finally got it unlocked. Faith crammed her back pack into her locker, then pulled out her notebook, "She ya later Kris." Faith waved as she walked down the hall to her first hour.  
  
"What's your name?" The teacher of American Government asked as Faith walked into the room.  
  
"Faith." She muttered to the teacher.  
  
"Well Faith, I'm Mr. Smithers. You can sit next to Robert." The teacher marked her off of the role that was on a clipboard in his hands.  
  
"Mr. S. The seat is already taken." The student Robert blurted out.  
  
Mr. Smithers looked up and shook his head, "Fine sit next to Nate."  
  
Faith smiled slightly and found her seat in the back row, next to a boy wearing a red muscle tee.  
  
"Hi. I'm Nate." He smiled at Faith.  
  
"Pleasure Nate." Faith smiled back. For in his aura, Faith found a hint of witch's blood. She felt slightly uneasy.  
  
"That's my twin brother over there. His name is Grey." Nate pointed to another boy sitting across the room, wearing a blue muscle tee.  
  
Faith smiled at him too. This is got to be the most boring class ever. Faith thought as she looked around the room. Most of the students were either sleeping or doing something else.  
  
Faith glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that Nate was preoccupied with something he was doing. This gives me a good chance to view him. Faith looked at him.  
  
Nate had dirty blonde hair that was spiked with the tips dyed red. He had a red muscle tee on that showed off all of his muscles. He was wearing dark blue jeans that didn't sag down like the most of the guys' pants in the class. Nate's eyes were the colour of dark silver.  
  
Faith then looked at his brother. Grey's hair was spiked too; only he had dyed his hair completely blue. His outfit was almost like his brother, but instead of a red tee, he had a blue tee and a black pleather jacket.  
  
Faith shook her head slightly and stared off into space.  
  


* * *

  
Kris sat down in an empty seat near the back as he muttered his name to his teacher.  
  
Smiling the teacher went to the chalkboard and wrote her name: Ms. Burton.  
  
Ugh, a stupid name for a stupid teacher. Kris frowned and took out a piece of paper and a pencil from his notebook. He began to sketch.  
  
"Wow! That's good!" A voice whispered next to him.  
  
Kris startled, looked up and found a girl smiling at him.  
  
"Hi. My name is Grace." Grace smiled at Kris.  
  
I'm picking up a hint of Vampire in her aura. Kris thought as he smiled back at her. Kris reached into her mind. Who are you blood bound too?  
  
Grace frowned and replied. Morkk of the Tesiea Clan. How about you?  
  
Kris sneered. Aubrey's clan.  
  
Grace chuckled and turned her attention back to the teacher. Good Luck out here. Aubrey's Clan is disowned out here.  
  
Kris stared at her. But my sister and I ran away from Aubrey's clan. We are outsiders now. We belong to no clan, but our own.  
  
Grace moved her attention back to Kris. There's going to be a bash tonight. 409 Fairlane on the east side of town.  
  
Kris nodded then went back to listening to the teacher.  
  


* * *

  
Faith stood by Kris's locker and waited for him, so they could walk to lunch together.  
  
"So...did you make any new friends Kris?" Faith asked as he threw his books into his locker.  
  
"Yeah, a Vampire named Grace. There's going to be a bash tonight. She gave me the address." Kris muttered as he shut his locker, "How about you?"  
  
"Twin bothers named Nate and Grey. They had a hint of witch blood running thru their auras. Nate seemed totally into me, but I'm afraid that he is part of the witch clan." Faith sighed as the duo entered the lunchroom. But to their surprise the friends that they just met were sitting together as a group.  
  
"Faith!" Nate stood up and waved at Faith.  
  
Come on. Faith smiled slightly and head that was with Kris on her heels.  
  
"Faith this is our good friend Grace." Nate said as the siblings sat down.  
  
"Pleasure." Faith smiled, "And this is my brother Kris. Kris, this is Nate and Grey. You've already met Grace though..." Faith reached into Grace's mind. Is it safe to be with these two? Are they Vampire hunters or one of us?  
  
Grace continued to talk to Grey, but responded to Faith. They are blood bound to my clan. They were outcasts of the witch clan here several years ago, but they are harmless to us.  
  
What clan do you belong too?  
  
Morkk of the Tesiea Clan, but don't worry. You and your brother can come meet Morkk and he will probably take you into our clan.  
  
Faith smiled and waited for the time school ended so that she could meet this Morkk. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
G  
  
race, Nate and Grey stopped before a old warehouse building, "It doesn't really look like much from the outside, but from the inside its home." Grace smiled and opened a door to her left, "Come on."  
  
Everyone followed after Faith went first into the building. The walls were dark red and low lights filled the room. In the middle a Chandler hung and brightened up the room. A black carpet led from the door, to a "throne" under the chandler.  
  
In the throne sat a young man that looked no older than 21. He was wearing slick black pants like the ones Nate and Grey was wearing. He had on a black muscle tee and a slick black trench coat that fell to his ankles. His fair skin was brought out because of the black. His hair was midnight black and spiked with the tips bleached.  
  
As Faith got closer to the man, she noticed that his eyes was sea blue; the colour of her eyes.  
  
Bow down to Morkk. Grace's voice hissed in Kris and Faith's minds.  
  
They bowed and Grace spoke allowed, "Morkk. These two vampires are outcasts. They ran away from their clan, because they didn't like the way the clan's ring leader treated them."  
  
Morkk smiled, showing his fangs, "Stand." His voice was smooth and rich, "What are your names?"  
  
Faith bowed, "Faith..." She stood back up and saw Morkk's eyes brighten.  
  
"Kris..." Kris bowed too and then stood straight up.  
  
"They can stay. Grace, take Kris to the twin's dorm and so he can bunk with them. Bring Faith to my room, so I can have a little one on one chat with her before she is sent to bunk with you Grace." Morkk dismissed everyone and a Grace lead Faith to her ringleader's bedroom.  
  
"Morkk will be in her in a moment." Grace smiled slightly then closed the door behind her.  
  
At lest this is better than sleeping somewhere else. Faith sat down in a chair that was near the door.  
  
Soon, the door opened and Morkk walked into the room. Faith stood up to show respect, but Morkk motioned for her to sit back down.  
  
"Why am I here?" Faith said to Morkk as he sat down on the side of his bed.  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions about your old clan. Don't worry though, I'm not really judgmental." Morkk smiled at Faith.  
  
"Okay..." Faith felt slightly uneasy.  
  
"First question: What clan did you belong to?"  
  
Faith hesitated for a moment then replied, "Aubrey's clan. I didn't like how he was treating me, so I left and Kris decided to come with me."  
  
Morkk looked at her strangely, "Are you and Kris..."  
  
"No. We're brother and sister. Kris is older than me by a year. He's always watching out for me and making sure I don't get hurt. You know that big sibling thing." Faith interrupted.  
  
"Did you like Aubrey?"  
  
Faith frowned, "Want me to tell you the truth?"  
  
Morkk nodded.  
  
"No." She stared at Morkk, "I hate Aubrey and damn him to Hell. It's because of that I am the way I am."  
  
"I did notice something about you when you first came into the room. Your aura is...different. Something is amiss. What is it?" Morkk questioned.  
  
"I have witch blood running thru me and when I was changed, Aubrey only took some of my blood, but somehow, he totally changed me into a Vampire, and still let me keep a bit of my witch blood. I was never blood bond though." Faith kept staring at Morkk. He looks so familiar. What is it about him?  
  
"Tell me about you before you were changed." Morkk moved to lean against the wall that his bed was pushed up against.  
  
" I was eighteen when Aubrey changed me. It was about four years after he changed Jesika and the Vida disowned Sarah. I was fighting against Fala, when Jesika interrupted and Fala cursed at her. I had finally stabbed Fala, but Aubrey appeared behind me. Before Fala could do anything, I killed her, then Aubrey bite me. Hours later I found him standing over me to take me out to feed. I was disgusted in him and wanted nothing more but to kill him.  
  
"Well, two days later, Kris or as he was known as Chris, came after me. He screamed into the forest night 'Mary! Mary! Where are you Mary?' For you see Morkk, that was my human name. Anyhow, Aubrey appeared before him laughing and taunted him, saying that he had changed me and that I was now a vampire. Kris yelled out in rage and ran toward Aubrey. Aubrey disappeared, then reappeared behind Kris. Aubrey changed Kris."  
  
Morkk looked at Faith, "Why did you change your name?"  
  
"Jesika kept saying that it was faith that brought me to them. She said that fate would bring them a hunter that would bring the Vampirc Community to revolt against the world.  
  
"But you see Morkk. I like Jesika. I had no problem with her. In fact, she's the one that urged me to change my name to Faith.  
  
"But to me, it isn't faith that brought me to Aubrey...it's a curse." Faith spat the last word as though it was venom.  
  
Morkk only looked at her. She can easily fit into this Vampirc Community. And yes, I did hear of a profit of a hunter with Vampirc looks, and witch blood running thru her to be changed and revolt the Vampirc community against the world. But there was something else in this profit...that she would fall for a ringleader, and kill half of another clan.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Faith asked  
  
"Sorry...I was thinking about something. Before you changed, did you like someone? A boy perhaps?"  
  
"I did like a boy. He was in my school, just transferred here from across the US. He had midnight black hair that was spiked...and had the same colour of eyes as...you..." Faith's eyes got big and she jumped out of the chair she was in, "IT'S YOU!" She gasped and stared at Morkk, "But your name was Leo..." She slumped back down into the chair, "Why...I knew that you looked so familiar...I dated you before I..." Faith was a lost at words.  
  
"At lest you have a good memory." Morkk muttered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Faith frowned.  
  
Morkk got off his bed and stood before Faith. He pulled her up from the chair, "Faith...I didn't want you to kill me."  
  
Faith held her breath and stared into Morkk's eyes, "..."  
  
"Please go to bed now. Let our past stay in the past." Morkk moved away from Faith and she watched him turn his back to her, "Please go..."  
  
Faith glanced at him, and then left his room.  
  
Why must it be me... Morkk frowned then took off his trench coat and shirt. He took out the golden earring from his ear, and took of the only ring he wore, that reminded him of life.  
  
Morkk slipped off his shoes and socks, and then lay down in his bed. Closing his eyes, Morkk fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
  
F  
  
aith walked down to the end of the hallway and found Nate looking out of a big window. Faith walked up to him, "What are you looking at?" She asked and she looked out of the window too. To her amazment she saw that is was raining.  
  
"I was admiring the rain. I've always liked watching it ran. It has always soothed me." Nate smiled, but more to himself. Plus it reminds me of what life is really all about. His voice echoed in her head.  
  
How long have you been blood bound? Faith asked.  
  
"For a hundred years." Nate looked at Faith, "My brother and I was in trouble with the law. By this time Morkk was working with the law, but only as a undercover vampire. He had just left a quarrel with Aubrey when he met me." Nate looked pasted Faith, and into his memories, "Morkk was in the mood to shed blood and he knew that I was a 'witch'. I had to fight him, it's in my blood. So I took up his challenge when he called me on it...but I lost. I begged for mercy, so Morkk spared changing me, but blood bound me. I was scared out of my wits to go home. So two hours later, Grey came to look for me. Well, he found me and found Morkk, thus it leads to where we are today."  
  
Faith shuttered, "Do you get freedom?"  
  
Nate looked into her eyes, "Yes..." He muttered, "Some say this is a good thing, but to me...it's nothing but hell." Nate shook his head, "Grace's room in down the hall..." He pointed the opposite way she had came, "Third door on the right." Nate smiled, "Good night Faith..." Nate bowed to her, then went down the hall she came.  
  
Goodnight Nate. Faith smiled to herself then went to Grace's room.  
  
Inside Grace's room, Faith made out that Grace was laying on her bed, which was a mattress pushed up against the far wall.  
  
This will have to be my room for now. Faith found a side lamp on a desk that was against the wall from the bed. She flipped the light on and a dim glow illuminated of the blackness, showing off Grace's room. Faith awed. She has a knack to show that she's unique. Faith smiled and looked around.  
  
Grace's walls were painted in two different colours. The wall to Faith's right, was painted blood red, and the other wall was painted black. In the middle of the room, the two colours blended together. Pictures were hung on the walls. Each picture was either Grace's favorite bands or someone she knew.  
  
Faith finally pulled her eyes away from the walls and spied a mattress near the desk, with a pillow and a blanket on top of it. Faith yawned and flipped off the light. She slipped off her black army combat boots and fixed her bed. Faith yawned once more then slipped under the blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  


* * *

  
"Wake up Faith..." Grace stood over Faith tickling the top of her nose with a feather, "Wake up..."  
  
Faith pushed the feather back, then rolled over to her side muttering something along the lines as go away.  
  
"She won't wake up?" Kris appeared in the doorway looking at his sister.  
  
"Nope." Grace moved away, "You're turn."  
  
Kris grinned, "Watch." Kris went to his sisters bed and knelt down to where he was only a few inches away from her ear, "Father's going to beat you and burn your kitten alive if you don't get up." Kris's voice was sharp and mean sounding.  
  
"NO!" Faith yelled and shot up, barely missing her brother's head, "What the..." Faith looked around dazed as Grace stifled a giggle. Faith looked at her brother, then frowned, "KRIS!!" She tackled him and pinned him to the ground, "I'm going to rip you open!" She began to throw Kris's head on the ground and each time it hit came a sicking crack, but it healed just as fast.  
  
"Okay...okay...stop. It was the only way to get you up." Kris burst out laughing at his sister's rage, "Please stop Fay."  
  
Faith stopped and sat back on her brother's stomach, "Humph!" She crossed her arms, "Butthead." Faith muttered.  
  
Kris still laid on his back laughing.  
  
By this time, Morkk had entered the room, to see what the commotion was, when he found Faith banging her brother's head on the ground.  
  
She looks so cute. Morkk smiled and watch everyone laugh at her. The he saw her stop, and huff. Morkk began to blush at the scean.  
  
Part of Faith's hair was in front of her eyes. Her spaghetti string straps were down her shoulders and he could see part of her black bra. Her top was pulled up slightly and showed her belly and he naval ring.  
  
Faith pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Morkk watched in awe at the sight of her.  
  
Just like an angel. He smiled goofily.  
  
"C'mon Fay, get off now." Kris frowned.  
  
"Why Kris? You're immortal remember?" Fay smiled wickedly.  
  
"Please. I wont do that again. Just get off."  
  
"No."  
  
Kris looked shockingly at his sister, "Faith Rena Easley. Get off!"  
  
"No. Kristopher James Easley." Faith smiled.  
  
Don't make me use the name Mother gave you. Get off. Kris's voice echoed through Faith's mind.  
  
You wouldn't... Faith looked sourly at her brother.  
  
I would. Kris looked back at Faith with anger.  
  
Faith got off of her brother and stared at him, "Happy?" She glared at him, "Now get out."  
  
"Fine I will." Kris glared at his sister, then left the room.  
  
Dumbass. Faith muttered then noticed Morkk standing in the doorway staring at her, "Um...yes?" Faith began to blush.  
  
"Er...I forgot. Sorry." Morkk mumbled, then left the room in a flash.  
  
"Um, Faith, You can borrow some of my clothes." Grace smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry I made a commotion with my brother." Faith made an uneasy smile.  
  
"It's okay, here are my clothes." Faith opened a door to a walk in closet.  
  
Faith walked in and was amazed by all of the clothes. She walked among them and finally picked out what she wanted to wear.  
  
"Let me see." Grace called out to Faith.  
  
"Kay." Faith walked out of the closet. She was wearing a blood red leather tube top and leather black pants, with a chain from a belt loop to a pocket. She had a black leather jacket, and she was wearing her black army combat boots.  
  
"You look great." Grace laughed, "You'll knock them dead at school today. Literally."  
  
"Really? Hey can I borrow some lipstick?" Faith smiled.  
  
"Sure, what colour?"  
  
Faith tilted her head to the side slightly, "How about blood red." She laughed out loud and showed her pearl white fangs, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Then let's feed. Morkk usually can spare some kind of human that he has seduced." Grace smiled, "Let's go."  
  
Faith followed Grace out of the room.  
  


* * *

  
Kris stalked down the hallway to the twin's room. "That punk ass girl! Oh! If she wasn't my sister, I would kill her!"  
  
"You wouldn't do that." A voice said from behind Kris.  
  
Kris turned around in a hurry, "Gezz Grey, you scared me!" Kris smiled slightly, "But yea, you're right. I wouldn't kill her. Faith is just special altogether."  
  
"Yea, she is..." Grey leaned up against the wall that was behind him and got a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Kris looked at him surprisingly, "You..." He then smiled big, "have a crush on my sister."  
  
Grey gave a fierce look at Kris, "You tell and I will kill you. I always have a knife handy."  
  
Kris laughed, "So do I." Kris flipped out a knife from the leather band around his wrist, "And my sister has one on her wrist too."  
  
Grey sighed, "What is it like being a full vampire?"  
  
Kris looked at Grey weirdly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Grace says I'm blood bound right? Well I'm not. I'm a half breed."  
  
Kris frowned, "That's not possible."  
  
"Yes it is. Nate and I are both half-breeds. You see, our mother was witch and fell in love with another witch right? Well, he had been changed, then went to bed with my mother. She didn't know till after she had us..." Pain crept across Grey's face, "My mother wanted to kill us that night, but my father came to our rescue. He brought us here, to this cult, for us to grow up. But none of Morkk's member's excepted us. In fact, a few tried to kill us...but Morkk always made sure we were alright, even after my mother killed my father..."  
  
"Sounds like you've had it ruff." Kris felt sympathetic toward Grey.  
  
"Hey, we're going to feed. Wanna come?" Faith asked as she approached the two teens.  
  
Grey smiled at Faith when he saw her, "S-sure."  
  
"C'mon." Faith didn't even let Grey know she heard the story. She grabbed Grey's hand and pulled him behind her.  
  
"Let's go." Grace smiled and grabbed Kris's hand and followed behind Faith and Grey. 


End file.
